1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim cover and a seat part formed by covering a pad with the trim cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat part for a vehicle seat such as a headrest typically includes a pad and a trim cover for covering the pad. The trim cover is provided with an opening into which the pad is inserted and the opening is closed after the pad is inserted into the trim cover. A hook may be used for closing the opening (for example, refer to JP-UM-A-6-86698 and Japanese Patent No. 5155572).
As illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, a skin of a trim cover 101 of a headrest 100 disclosed in JP-UM-A-6-86698 includes a peripheral surface skin piece 102 that circumferentially covers a lower surface, a front surface, an upper surface, and a rear surface of the headrest 100, and two side surface skin pieces 103 that cover both side surfaces of the headrest 100, and is formed by sewing these skin pieces together. An opening of the trim cover into which a pad 104 is inserted is provided between a first end portion 102a and a second end portion 102b of the peripheral surface skin piece 102 arranged on the lower surface of the headrest 100, and the both end portions 102a and 102b are joined with each other through a hook 105, thereby closing the opening.
The hook 105 has a base portion 106 to which the first end portion 102a of the peripheral surface skin piece 102 is fixed in a state of being folded on an outer surface of the base portion 106, and a lock portion 107 into which the second end portion 102b of the peripheral surface skin piece 102 is inserted, and is formed to have a substantially J-shaped cross section as a whole. The first end portion 102a that is fixed to the base portion 106 and the second end portion 102b that is inserted into the lock portion 107 are abutted against each other.
As illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14, a skin of a trim cover 201 of a seat back 200 disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5155572 includes a front surface skin piece 202A that covers an upper surface, a front surface, and a lower surface of the seat back 200, a rear surface skin piece 202B that covers a rear surface of the seat back 200, and two side surface skin pieces 203 that cover both side surfaces of the seat back 200, and is formed by sewing these skin pieces together. An opening of the trim cover 201 into which a pad 204 is inserted is formed between a first end portion 202a of the front surface skin piece 202A and a second end portion 202b of the rear surface skin piece 202B, and the both end portions 202a and 202b are joined with each other through a hook 205, thereby closing the opening.
The hook 205 has a base portion 206 to which the second end portion 202b of the rear surface skin piece 202B is fixed, and a lock portion 207 into which the first end portion 202a of the front surface skin piece 202A is inserted, and is formed to have a substantially J-shaped cross section as a whole. A terminal end of the second end portion 202b of the rear surface skin piece 202B is also inserted into the lock portion 207 and the second end portion 202b of the rear surface skin piece 202B fixed to the base portion 206 and the first end portion 202a of the front surface skin piece 202A inserted into the lock portion 207 are overlapped with each other.
When two skin pieces are sewn together, typically, both skin pieces are sewn together in a state in which the skin pieces are pressed by a presser foot of a sewing machine, and the presser foot is moved along the seam of the both skin pieces.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, in the trim cover 101 of the headrest 100 disclosed in JP-UM-A-6-86698, the peripheral surface skin piece 102 and the side surface skin piece 103 are sewn together and the presser foot of the sewing machine is moved along the seam of the peripheral surface skin piece 102 and the side surface skin piece 103. The hook 105 is provided not to be overlapped with a track P of the presser foot that is moved along the seam.
In the trim cover 101 of the headrest 100 disclosed in JP-UM-A-6-86698, the first end portion 102a and the second end portion 102b joined by the hook 105 are abutted against each other and a slight, gap is formed between the both end portions 102a and 102b. The hook 105 is not arranged behind a gap portion S overlapped with the track P of the presser foot and the pad 104 inside the cover is exposed through the gap portion S. Thus, there is a concern of deterioration in the appearance of the headrest.
In the trim cover 201 of the headrest 200 disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5155572, the first end portion 202a and the second end portion 202b joined by the hook 205 are overlapped each other and thus a problem that a slight gap is formed between the both end portions 202a and 202b and the pad 204 inside the cover is exposed through the formed gap is solved. However, the second end portion 202b needs to be further inserted into the lock portion 207 of the hook 205 into which the first end portion 202a is inserted and thus the operation is not easy.